¿Tu que harías si?
by Erew.Stories
Summary: ONE- SHOT. Katniss comienza a sentir cosas por Peeta, así que armándose de valor; le hace una pregunta ¿Tu qué harías si te dijera que me gustas mucho?...


**Summary:** Katniss comienza a sentir cosas por Peeta, así que armándose de valor; le hace una pregunta ¿Tu qué harías si te dijera que me gustas mucho?...

**¿Tú qué harías si…?**

-Deja de pensar en él- se reprendió Katniss.

Respiro una vez más y alzo su arco, cuando iba a tirar la flecha, de nuevo apareció en sus pensamientos un chico rubio, con ojos azules brillantes.

Fallo el tiro y maldecio, su comida había huido.

Regreso a su distrito solo con dos conejos, al menos su madre y Primm comerían, y si tenían lastima de ella, les darían un poco de su comida

Katniss paso por la panadería, olio un esplendido olor a pastel recién horneado, sus tripas sonaron, vio como Peeta salía de la tienda cargando con una bolsa de panes, se paró en seco cuando miro a Katniss y le sonrió.

Algo en su estomago de ella se removió, se negaba pensar que eran las típicas mariposas de las que había escuchado decir a las chicas de su distrito.

-Hola Katniss- saludo Peeta acercándose a ella.

Había dejado atrás a las mariposas, pero de lo que no se había preparado la chica era de su corazón, con cada paso que daba Peeta hacia ella, su corazón latía frenéticamente, inhalo y soltó el aire para poderse tranquilizar, pero eso no le ayudo.

-Peeta- saludo.

Rodo los ojos ante aquel magnifico saludo, trato de aplacarse disimuladamente su cabello, pero luego se sonrojo al ver que Peeta le miraba con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Iré a dejar este pan al senador ¿me acompañas?

-Iré a llevar la comida- dijo, mientras señalaba los dos conejos.

Peeta frunció el ceño-¿Dos?

Se puso más roja la chica-Los conejos no querían ser casados- se excuso con su patética excusa.

-Mañana es san Valentín- dijo Peeta con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Katniss trago en seco y le miro.

-Yo… me preguntaba si… tu no tenias planes con Gale ¿te gustaría salir?

El corazón de Katniss latió con mayor fuerza-Yo…- tartamudeo- Me encantaría.

Una enorme sonrisa se le formo en la cara del adolescente- Perfecto, cocinare unos panqueques para mañana, tus favoritos.

-¿Te dejaran tus padres?

-Nah, pero los hare de todos modos, valdrá la pena la regañada por ti.

Katniss se sintió incomoda, no estaba acostumbrada a tales comentarios, aun cuando supiera que sentía algo por Peeta, suspiro.

-Claro, nos vemos luego- se despidió de él y se alejo, caminando hacia su casa.

/

-¿Qué harás hoy?- le pregunto Gale al día siguiente.

Katniss tiro la flecha, la cual mato a una ardilla, sonrió y corrió hacia la ardilla, le quito la flecha atravesada, luego miro a Gale- Saldré a comer panqueques.

-¿Con Peeta?- dijo un celoso Gale.

-Sí, ayer me invito, así que hoy tendré que irme más pronto- murmuro

Gale se acerco a ella- Katniss no vayas con él, quedémonos en el bosque cazando, y luego iremos a mojarnos en el lago.

Katniss sonrió-Suena tentador, pero he quedado- dijo, recordó que la noche anterior no había podido dormir por estar esperando que este día llegara.

Gale le dio un beso en la frente y se aparto de Katniss- Diviértete- susurro.

-Igual Gale.

Katniss se marcho, en la tarde ya cuando se encontraba arreglada; con una falda y una camisa que su mamá y Primm le dijo que se pusiera, ahora se arrepentía por haberles dicho que iba a salir con Peeta.

-Déjate de bajar la falda Katniss- le reprendió su madre.

Katniss frunció el ceño, pero desapareció al escuchar tres golpes en la puerta principal.

-Yo abro- grito Primm corriendo a abrir.

Al hacerlo se encontró con un Peeta nervioso con un ramo de flores, Primm grito de la emoción.

-Hola Primm- saludo Peeta.

Ella le regreso el saludo y grito por a su hermana.

Katniss se mordió el labio inferior y respiro profundamente antes de aparecer en la entrada, cuando lo hizo, dejo a un Peeta sin habla, ella sonrió aceptando el ramo de flores silvestres que él le entregaba, se las dio a su hermana y se marcho con él.

Peeta iba a lado de ella, estaba nervioso, no podía creer que Katniss aceptara salir con él.

-¿Dónde iremos?- pregunto nerviosa Katniss.

Peeta sonrió-Se que sonara algo extraño, pero iremos a la azotea de mi casa.

Katniss enarco una ceja.

-Es el mejor lugar para tener privacidad- dijo sonrojado Peeta.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de él, le ayudo a Katniss a subir por las escaleras, cuando estuvieron arriba, Katniss se quedo sin habla, había una mesa adornada con velas y flores, sonrió, nadie le había hecho algo así de romántico.

Peeta le ayudo a sentarse y luego el se sentó en la otra silla.

El resto de la velada, hablaron, rieron y comieron los panqueques que Peeta había hecho para ella.

Katniss trago en seco al mirar un sonriente Peeta, era hora o nunca, tenía que decirle.

-Peeta.

-¿Qué sucede Katniss?

-Me gustaría preguntarte algo.

-Todo menos ayudarte a cazar- dijo él bromeando.

-No es eso.

La cara de Peeta se des configuró-¿Entonces que me querías preguntar?

-¿Qué harías si…?- comenzó a mover sus manos inquietas bajo la mesa-¿Qué harías si te dijera que me gustas mucho?

Miro a Peeta, él no se movía, solo la miraba, Katniss agacho la mirada apenada y se levanto avergonzada, comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras para bajarse, pero unas fuertes manos la detuvieron, la hizo girar, así que ambos quedaron frente a frente.

-Haría esto- susurro Peeta, antes de besarle.

**Fin.**

**Nota de la escritora: **siempre quise escribir de ellos, asi que pensé en algo romántico y como ya mero es san Valentín, me anime a escribir esta corta historia.

¿Les gusto .?

Dejen su comentario para saber su opinión x), ademas amo los comentarios .

Ato. Erew


End file.
